narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Parasite Clone
Status Are you sure this isn't just a regular Shadow Clone Technique? Yatanogarasu 19:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, one of those clones gave Sasuke chakra. A normal Shadow Clone can't do that.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Are they not just the spores formed by the Spore Technique? I mean, it is possible for the spores to have a semi-mind of their own. Yatanogarasu 08:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Name is a technique to clone the white Zetsu so with my basic knowledge of romaji found this: Bunshin no Shiro Zetsu Army Should we still be treating this like some sort of clone technique? It seems as though they were just copies from the Zetsu army (which, incidentally, should have its own article). ''~SnapperT '' 23:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if this constitutes as enough of a reason to justify this ability as a seperate technique but all the Zetsu's produced in this instance demonstrate the deformity of their right side that is observed within the original, something they retain throughout the entirety of Chapter 486. However, when looking at the Zetsu army in Chapter 512, all the Zetsu's there are only observed in a complete form (without the presence of any deformity). As far as I'm concerned this evident similarity would suggest that this is in fact a cloning technique, unless we're to believe that all the Zetsu's had only developed their left sides at this earlier stage. Blackstar1 (talk) 00:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Water If you notice, this technique seems to require water. When he used it against Naruto, in front of Madara and Sasuke, the clones rose up from the water below. Then when we see the Zetsu Army, all of them are underwater (a fact that took me awhile to notice). I don't think its a coincidence, do any of you? I'm not suggesting its a Water Clone Technique, but rather a clone technique that requires water to grow the clone. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 18:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :For now, I see it as coincidence, but it would make sense, after all, Zetsu is plant like, so him needing water makes sense. Omnibender - Talk - 00:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Actual debut I think we should change the actual the debut of this technique (and the Substitute Technique's while we're at it) to a chapter that had a portion of Kisame's fight against Killer Bee if possible. That's when these techniques actually debuted. From what I understand, I think it was a clone after Water Shark Prison Dance water dome fell apart. Omnibender - Talk - 03:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) 536 Two things * Can we consider Zetsu a "sensor" with what we saw in 536. I know he said the whole "I am the land" bit which got me wondering. * That root thing he did. I think that was the actual White Zetsu, That thing that happened with the roots was their way of communicating with each other. I took the tones of the roots to be significant.--Cerez365™☺ 02:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I too understood it to be the original white Zetsu, evidenced by the presence of flytrap accoutrements, which these "clones" do not have. ''~SnapperT '' 02:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah yes there's that as well. So should it be listed as a technique is so suggest name(s). Also the sensor bit v_v--Cerez365™☺ 03:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The Name The technique's name is Kisei Bunshin, traduce this kanji and you arrived the correct name. It's basic! :Even if it is, I see no raw, and considering your history of naming unnamed techniques, I don't trust you. Omnibender - Talk - 23:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I bet 1$ that this is just the name of every doppelgänger of the white Zetsu or the Jutsu used to create them. Why? Why would he use a Bunshin, if he has 100.000 copies of himself? It's just logic that those copies were made by Kisei Bunshin. When he used the spore technique, those were also Kisei Bunshin, I bet. Seelentau 愛議 20:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Differences from White Zetsu Army Should it be mentioned how these clones appear to be controlled directly by White Zetsu, as apposed to most cloning techniques in the series? It separates them from the army clones, which seem to be separate entities from the original and it was even stated by Kisame that he controlled them here:http://manga.animea.net/naruto-chapter-505-page-11.html--BeyondRed (talk) 07:22, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Actual Technique? As of the latest chapter, since the original can communicate with his clones through telepathy, there really isn't anything separating these clones from the green-tinted army clones. Should we still assume that this is the original's technique and not just the unfinished clones making an early appearance?--BeyondRed (talk) 12:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC)